


A 3am snack run is a terrible idea.

by CandyXatu



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: "I got my arm stuck in a vending machine" AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, modern au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyXatu/pseuds/CandyXatu
Summary: A 3am snack run is a terrible idea.That was what Kravitz tried to convince himself of as he lay on the stiff mattress of his hotel bed, clutching his growling stomach.





	A 3am snack run is a terrible idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on a prompts list somewhere and, with a lot of convincing from a friend, wrote this monstrosity.

_A 3am snack run is a terrible idea._

That was what Kravitz tried to convince himself of as he lay on the stiff mattress of his hotel bed, clutching his growling stomach.

He’d promised himself he wouldn’t cave in and pay the downright _sinful_ price of the hotel’s minifridge’s food. But the corner store across the road was long closed and that only left one other option. The vending machine down in the reception area.

The thought of stumbling blindly through the dark hallway clutching the wall for stability wasn’t particularly pleasant but good God the clawing hunger was almost unbearable by this point. After weighing his options for a while he finally came to his decision.

He was far beyond sleeping this off by now, so why not?

_Fuck it._

He sighed got to his feet, shoving his shoes on and picking up his room key and wallet as he tiptoed towards his door. He took a deep breath of warm air as he fumbled around in the darkness, trying to find the handle and keyhole of his door, eventually finding it and locking the door, despite knowing that no other person was stupid enough to be up at this ungodly hour of the night.

As Kravitz turned left to head towards the stairway, he was surprised to see that there was a light on at the very end of the corridor.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Why on _Earth_ would a light be on at three in the morning? Maybe it was just some sort of precaution?

Whatever. He wasn’t about to complain about being able to see where he was going.

 

 

After a long while of being in dim light, stepping out onto the stairs was almost blinding. It was the kind of jarring atmosphere change that made him gasp, narrow his eyes, and stop in his tracks while his eyes slowly adjusted.

It took a while but once he was confident in his ability to see, he began to make his was down the stairs and towards the door to the reception area. He was very quickly stopped in his tracks again however, this time not by a jarringly bright light, but the sound of two sheets of metal being knocked together followed by a string of very creative curses.

Kravitz glared at the door, his hand hovering above the door handle as he listened out for the sound again.

There was a short break in the noise before it started again.

Two crashes followed by _“For fucks sake! Why the fuck did I think this was a good idea?”_

Against Kravitz’s better judgement, a burst of confidence made him slowly push the door open. That burst of confidence could have never prepared him for the scene that the reception area presented to him, however.

At the foot of the vending machine lay a tall, thin, elven man dressed in a pink crop-top and a pair of black skinny jeans. He had tan skin and bleached blond hair pulled into a messy braid. One slender, freckled arm was caught inside the machine. The metal crashing was him trying to free it.

He hadn’t appeared to have noticed Kravitz yet, somehow. So, of course, he quietly cleared his throat.

_CRASH._

“Shit!”

He hadn’t meant to startle the man, but somehow a quiet cough had startled him so badly that he instinctively pulled backward, further lodging his arm.

“Woah, woah,” Kravitz stepped towards him. “Steady on. We don’t want you hurting yourself.”

The man scoffed. “Little too late for that, don’cha think?”

Kravitz couldn’t see his face very well but the blush on it was very clear. It showed clearly on his freckled neck and the tips of his ears.

Briefly Kravitz wondered why he was so flustered.

_Then again,_ Kravitz thought, _getting caught with your arm in a vending machine was probably enough to embarrass most people_.

That was when he turned his head just enough to let Kravitz get a brief look at him. He could barely believe it. He was _the_ most beautiful man he'd had ever laid eyes on. He had a long, slim face with constellation-like freckles dotting his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His eyes were a bright emerald green that stood out against his skin. He was either wearing mascara or was blessed with long, dark eyelashes. The eyeliner he was wearing was clear, however, winged and immaculate.

Kravitz was _certain_ he blushed, and he was also certain that the man saw it, if the smirk that crossed his lips was anything to go by.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off, for the best, when the man asked, “You got any lube with you?”

“W-what?”

“For my arm, sweetheart, don’t let your mind wander.” He said with a laugh.

It was the most beautiful, heart-warming sound Kravitz had ever heard.

“I-um… no?” He stammered.

“Well shit. Guess we’re doing this the hard way then,” He sighed. “You’re gonna have to pull me out.”

Kravitz cocked his head.

“And what, exactly, is stopping me from just leaving you here?”

He sighed again.

“Fine, look, I’ll buy you a coffee or something, just. Get. Me. Out.” He gave his arm a few final valiant tugs before groaning and going limp.

Kravitz considered his options very briefly before stepping forward to kneel beside him. As he did so, he looked up at him and the man’s emerald eyes widened so far that he could see a ring white all the way around his iris.

“God _damn_ , I got hella lucky with my knight in shining armour,” Another smirk spread across his face. “What’s your name, handsome?”

_Handsome_.

“I’m Kravitz,” His voice was small and squeaky, compliments tended to have that effect on him.

“Kravitz,” He echoed. “I’ll remember that. I’m Taako.”

Kravitz couldn’t help but chuckle. “Taako? Like-”

“Whatever you’re gonna say I’ve heard it before. Don’t finish that sentence.”

“Alright, alright, fine,” Kravitz waved a hand dismissively. “How long have you been stuck here, Taako?”

He frowned. “Are you gonna help me or not?”

Kravitz raised his eyebrows.

Taako sighed and in a small voice he replied, “Half an hour.”

“And you didn’t think to call anyone?”

“I left my phone in my room. Besides,” He smiled, showing off perfectly white teeth. “I wouldn’t have met you if I’d called someone, would I?”

Kravitz got the feeling Taako was too stubborn to have called for help anyway.

“I guess not.” Kravitz murmured. For some strange reason, he was very glad Taako had left his phone in his room.

Kravitz’s thoughts were interrupted again by Taako attempting to wriggle into a more comfortable position, eventually he just gave up and went limp again.

“So, are you gonna help me out now or am I gonna have to go full 127 Hours on my arm?”

Kravitz stifled a laugh. “I’d rather not watch you chew your arm off, so I guess I’m helping.”

“About time too.”

Kravitz clambered to his feet with a small grunt and moved to stand behind Taako. Suddenly feeling awkward about this whole situation, he stopped just before grabbing Taako’s hips.

“I’m going to have to hold onto your hips, you alright with that?”

Taako snorted. “Such a gentleman. Now quit thinking, just grab and pull, my man.”

Kravitz felt his face flush again.

“Alright.” And he finally rested his hands on his hips.

Taako gasped. “Holy fuckin’ _shit_ your hands are fuckin’ _arctic_ , Krav!”

Kravitz retracted his hands and shuffled awkwardly.

“I’m sorry, I’ve got bad circulation. I should have warned you.”

Taako simply shuddered. “‘S’all right. I’ll live,” He murmured. “Go again, I’m prepared now.”

Kravitz took a deep breath and replaced his hands. Only lightly at first, to give Taako some time to ask him to adjust his hands or if he, for whatever reason, changed his mind and wanted Kravitz to call some sort of professional to get him out.

When he didn’t protest again, he tightened his grip.

“Ready?” He asked. “As I’ll ever be.” Taako responded.

 

 

 They wrestled with the machine for a good five or-so minutes until Taako’s arm finally dislodged itself. With one final heave, Taako was free, and Kravitz toppled backwards, still holding onto Taako.

For a moment they sat on the floor of the reception area, dazed, until Taako gave a joyous, hearty laugh.

“ _Finally!_ Good God, finally!” He swung around to face Kravitz. “You’re a life-saver, Krav!”

Kravtiz scratched chin awkwardly and murmured a quick, “It was no big deal.” In return.

Taako clearly thought it _was_ a big deal though. Or he wouldn’t have swung his arms around Kravitz’s broad shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

When Taako pulled back his breathing was heavy with relief.

Once Kravitz finally recovered from the shock he managed to murmur the words “Can I buy my snack now?”. Taako laughed and replied with a breathless “Go right ahead, my man.”.

Kravitz stood up shakily and made his way back to the vending machine and eventually managed to pull himself together enough to start talking again.

“So, humour me, why were you even sticking your arm into a vending machine in the first place?”

There were a few moments of silence until Taako replied. “I tried to buy a drink and it got stuck so, naturally, I tried to grab it.”

“Are you sure?” Kravitz asked as he turned around, Twix bar in hand, “The drinks are right at the top of the machine, I doubt anyone could reach them, even you.”

Taako groaned. “Wow,” He looked slightly awkward. “You won’t even let me lie to save myself from how embarrassing the truth is.”

Kravitz cocked his head, now interested in this embarrassing truth.

Taako started talking again, quietly, with a pout on his face. “I left my wallet in my room and only noticed when I was here and I couldn’t be bothered to walk all the way back.”

“So you thought reaching up into the machine was the best way forward?”

“Yes.”

Kravitz scoffed. “Well, what did you want?” He asked, digging change out of his pocket and holding it out to Taako who looked up at him with shock on his face.

“Are-are you sure?”

“Of course.”

Taako stood up slowly in front of Kravitz, gingerly reaching out to take the money from him, almost as if he expected him to change his mind. Once he finally took it he flashed Kravitz another bright smile that made his legs weak and stepped towards the machine.

Kravitz watched him punch in the three-number code and take his blue Gatorade when it fell.

Kravitz raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you were hungry?”

Taako shrugged and cracked open the bottle, taking a swig before he spoke again.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I was trying to reach the drinks,” he handed Kravitz some spare change. “Which, in hindsight, was a terrible idea. But, y’know, hindsight is 20/20 and all.”

Kravitz was close to believing that he really was just thirsty. That was until his stomach growled. Taako blushed again and took another swig of Gatorade to try and cover it up.

Kravitz sighed and unwrapped his Twix, holding the open packet to Taako.

Taako’s blush worsened and he hissed an indignant, “You don’t need to feed me. I’m not a-” Kravitz cut him off by shoving one of the bars into his mouth.

“I’m not letting you go hungry.” Taako, briefly, looked utterly horrified before rolling his eyes and biting down.

Kravitz smiled.

There were a few beats of silence between them while Taako ate until Kravitz spoke up again.

“So, what room are you in?”

Taako narrowed his eyes. “Shit, man, I’ve got no clue,”

He said, mouth still full, before reaching down to feel his pockets. His narrowed eyes widened in utter horror.

“I-I don’t have my keys,” He groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Man, this night just keeps getting worse.”

He sounded close to tears. “Hey, hey, calm down,” He soothed. “You can stay in my room if you’d like?”

The words left his lips before he could stop them. He regretted them instantly.

He watched Taako freeze up before slowly raising his head to look up at Kravitz. Watery eyes despite the smile on his face.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.  
> This is my first time writing a fic so i apologize if it seemed a little off.


End file.
